pigversefandomcom-20200213-history
Piggy 2B0F36
Piggy 2B0F36 (January 27th 9953 - December 21st 9972) was a horrendously mutated clone born in a test tube in a pork cloning facility in rural Denmark. After dying and being revived, it moved to Los Angeles and began working for Piggy as an actor and a comedian. Appearance Piggy 2B0F36 is a horribly disfigured individual of an already highly-mutated variation of a species of pig that was never meant to grow into full size. Most people agree that it looks foul, wizened, and diseased. The most prominent feature of Piggy 2B0F36 are its overgrown teeth, large enough to deform its jaws and reduce its speech to a growly gargle. Another unique aspect of Piggy 2B0F36 is its lack of hands. Instead, it has sharp, claw-like tendrils it can operate like a chainsaw. Piggy 2B0F36 is extremely malnourished for a pig. Its ribs are visible through its skin, and its limbs are thin like that of an anorexic. In contrast, it has very large shoulders that amount to almost half the width of its body. Life The first 27 years of its life were spent in a prolonged fetal state in a test tube, where its stem cells were harvested to be turned into artificial pork. In 9970, Piggy 2B0F36 stopped producing stem cells, and was discared into a waste compactor. However, it revived, and thanks to the guidance of Posu, managed to escape into the ventilation system of the factory. The next two years of its life it learned to live on garbage and other discared fetuses. It grew to nearly six feet, but was malnourished enough to move through the vents effortlessly. After discovering that humans had imprisoned its kind into test tubes and harvested their flesh, Piggy 2B0F36 grew incredibly bitter and hateful. On December 21st, 9972, it escaped the vents, and murdered every human in sight with the sharp tendrils on its hands. After an alarm was made it locked itself into a maintenance room and dissapeared into the room's scaffolding. Guards managed to enter the room, and while trying to shoot it, accidentally burst a gasoline line. Seeing its chance, Piggy 2B0F36 walked right in front of the guards, holding a lit matchstick. Panicking, the guards shot it. The matchstick lit the gasoline, and the flames reached the malfunctioned self-destruct system of the factory, sending the entire factory into a massive explosion. Personality Piggy 2B0F36 is hostile towards humans to the point of killing them en masse with seemingly no remorse. It refrains from killing children, but has stated that the only reason for this is because humans get unreasonably angry at killing their children, and if it manages to kill all adults, the children will simply die out on their own. Its ultimate goal is to cause extinction to humans. Piggy 2B0F36 is in several other manners perpetually angry and cynical. It cusses constantly and acts incredibly dominantly towards even its close friends. Piggy 2B0F36 has an incredibly dark sense of humour, but not in the sense of telling jokes. It has, for example, held an anorexia club for children, and attempted feeding a polonium sandwich to Alfred I. Piggy after hearing him mispronounce "bolonga". Personal life Piggy 2B0F36 is the lead character and namesake of Piggy 2B0F36 Show. The show is broadcast at late nights, and relies on black humour, violence, hate crimes and absurdism. It's produced by Piggy. According to a variety of cards found in its wallet, Piggy 2B0F36 is a member of neo-nazis, the Ku Klux Klan, Westboro Baptist Church, the Russian mafia and the Communist party of China. None of these organizations exist in the year 32011 in the same form as we know today, so this claim seems improbable. Trivia * The name Piggy 2B0F36 comes from the hexadecimal numbering system used in the pork cloning facility. In decimal it stands for 2821942. * In one esoteric incarnation, Piggy 2B0F36 became the founding member and lead singer of the underground death metal band The Aborted fetuses. Category:Characters Category:Mutants